Stuck in the middle
by offtolimabean
Summary: It was about time for Kurt to tell his best friend the truth. It used to be just the two of them but then it all changed when Blaine shared a little secret. Kurt/Blaine Kurt/OC Blaine/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! thank you for all those who read our first fic:) anyway, we hope that you enjoy this story too. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own glee:(**

**...**

Kurt asked Blaine out for coffee and he said yes.

"Hey, wanna grab some coffee? I have to talk to you."

"Sure. 4pm?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Kurt waited in their usual hangout, ready to spill his guts out to Blaine. He thought "I need to tell him how I feel." He waited for around 5 minutes, and then there he was, fixing his scarf. He suddenly remembered when their eyes first met.

...

_Kurt was in Dalton to spy on their competition, the warblers. He noticed that everyone was rushing to a room. Then, out of all the people who ran by, he caught Blaine's arm. He asked him why everyone was in such a rush._

"_The warblers are about to throw an impromptu performance. Come on, I know a shortcut." Blaine answered. He pulled on his hand and their fingers entwined. So they ran through an empty hallway to the room where everyone was rushing to. Students were moving furniture to make way for the performance._

"_Excuse me." Blaine said, adjusting his tie. He was the lead singer, and they we're doing 'Teenage Dream'. When he started singing, Kurt was love struck. He knew that from then and there, he was in love with those hazel brown eyes._

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kurt didn't even realize that Blaine was asking him a question.

"Uh, what?" said Kurt

"I was asking you what you we're planning to tell me."

"Um, oh yeah…..uh…" What's happening? Kurt knew what he wanted to say, but it seemed like there was a huge rock in his throat. "I-I-I" He stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Blaine held his hand. Kurt froze. He'd always imagine Blaine's hand being warm, but he never thought that it would feel that good on top of his own.

"I-I'm sorry. I fo-forgot. I 'm so sorry, I have to go." And he walked out. Blaine stared at his friend as he went out, asking his self "What did I say?"

...

Kurt drove home with a big frown on his face. "I AM OFFICIALLY AN IDIOT." He said to himself repeatedly, sometimes even hitting his head lightly on the steering wheel. When he got home, he tossed his keys just beside his I-pod dock (which automatically plays songs from Wicked when he presses on it) and literally threw himself to his bed. The young boy was so frustrated.

"Why didn't I just… AHGHH! " He exclaimed, shoving his head into his pillow. A few minutes later, his phone rang. It was Blaine, probably searching for an explanation. He picked it up.

Blaine: "Hey Kurt, you okay?"

Kurt: "Yeah. I'm fine. I just sorta panicked."

Blaine: "Good. Wait… why'd you panic?"

Kurt: "I…uh-can I just tell you tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

Blaine: "hmm… tomorrow? I can't. I have some things to do."

Kurt: "What kind of things?"

Blaine: "Just… um… Things… (He heard Blaine cursing) I gotta go. It's um…getting late… Bye!"

Kurt: "But there isn't even school tomor- HELLO? Blaine?"

But he was too late. Blaine has dropped the phone on him. Ouch. But what bothered him the most was that Blaine was right. There was something special about tomorrow. But he just couldn't put it into words. He was still trying to figure out what Blaine could've been up to, for he never usually says no to their hangouts. He fell asleep with that in mind.

...

The next day, Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine in his room with a cup of coffee in hand.

"WHA- BLAINE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Oh… FINALLY. Good Morning sleepy head. Do you know that you sleep way too much?"

"Yeah, I know my sleeping schedule is screwed up ok? Now would you care to explain why in the heck of the world are you here?"

"Oh yeah… Um… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Happy Birthd-? Oh… That's it! It's my birthday!"

"You forgot your own birthday?" Blaine said with a laugh.

"I guess I was too busy with other stuff. Where is everybody?"

"I don't know. I just decided to drop by. Finn let me in so… yeah."

...

They walked up to the living room together in silence.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kurt was surprised, "Blaine, you said-"

"I know what I said. But I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise right?"

The whole glee club was there. Even Mr. Schuester! The birthday boy got a hug from everyone but Blaine. He approached him with open arms and a grin on his face.

"You're the only one left." With that, Blaine grabbed his hand, not to hold it, but to do a secret handshake they shared.

"Thanks." Kurt said just as they reached the last part of the shake. A discontented Kurt Hummel walked away from his friend. He turned to his old friend, Mercedes. She was holding a slice of cake. _Probably deciding whether to eat it or not. _The young boy thought.

"Don't let the cheerios get in you, Mercedes." Kurt commented.

...

As the day ends, his friends started to leave one by one until Blaine was the only one left. Finn was out to bring Rachel home and their parents are still on their vacation in Hawaii. He made a mental note to Skype them later. They we're both sitting on the chairs of their mini-bar near the kitchen, drinking punch.

"I didn't get to talk to you all day." Kurt said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I'm here now… What did you want to talk about?" Blaine replied.

"How did you know when my birthday was? I mean, I even forgot."

"I just know… Why did you forget anyway?"

"I was busy thinking of…." _You._ Kurt wished it was that easy to say. "…something."

"Is it a special someone?" Blaine said while raising an eyebrow.

"You can say that." Kurt replied, a blush creeping to his face.

"Is it that Puck dude?"

Kurt literally spit his drink out. "Puck? Ew..." _wow,_ Kurt thought. _He really is oblivious._

"I didn't think so. I mean he's not our type." Blaine said, smiling.

"Yeah"

There was a long awkward silence that followed. Blaine decided to break it.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? Because we've always been honest with each other?"

Kurt's heart fluttered with these words."Sure, what is it?"

Suddenly, Blaine held Kurt's hand. Kurt just wanted to melt.

"Can you help me out? I have these feelings that-"

"I know. I feel the same way." Kurt replied, without thinking.

Blaine was shocked. Kurt doesn't understand. He thought Blaine would be happy and would be dancing around like an adorable idiot or maybe kissing him right now for feeling the same. But-

"wa-wait. You like Gale too?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note" Hey guys! Sorry if the update is super duper late! There was just too much going on in school to find the time to type this. Thanks to our first reviewers by the way: Mary Peguero; TheTrueMarauder and holyoaksrule! Thank you guys so so much. You guys made us both so happy.**** anyway, here you go.**

...

"Wa-wait you like Gale too?"

Kurt swore that his heart stopped. He slowly moved his hand away.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you like Gale too?" Blaine repeated with patience.

"Gale? As in Gale Parker? The other warbler with dirty blonde Harry Potter hair?" Kurt asked with his wittiness, trying to fight back the tears and forcing a small smile but failing.

"Yeah… you know the only other guy that I know who's crazy about LA Galaxy as I am." Blaine replied in a dreamy voice.

"And what is that supposed to be?" The younger boy asked, clearly clueless.

"Kurt. It's a football team. How could you not-"Blaine was cut-off.

"Ah…" A brief silence. "Say no more. I don't care about Milky Way galaxy or something; I get your point anyway." He continued to say sounding more annoyed than ever.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"No I-I don't" Blaine sighed in relief.

"Oh. Thank God! Wait, then what did you say about feeling the same?"

"Oh that. I-uh –I meant that it was getting late already. You should probably get going." Kurt lied, hoping Blaine would just take it and leave so that he can cry.

"Oh-uh yeah. It is getting late. Umm… so uh Happy Birthday Kurt!" Blaine greeted, smiling widely while opening his arms to envelope Kurt into a hug. But Kurt was too upset to even look up from cleaning their used cups so Blaine's smile faltered and he just left the room awkwardly. Once Kurt heard the door click he sat on the couch and started crying. He didn't even realize that he already fell asleep.

…

He woke up the next day because of the annoying buzzing sound his phone was making. Blaine was calling. Kurt groaned and shoved his head back to his pillow. After about 10 buzzes, he threw his phone inside his bed side drawer and shut it close. He was still hurting inside because of what Blaine said. The young boy sighed.

…

Kurt was a lazy bum the whole day. He just watched movies in their TV with a big container of ice cream on one hand and a spoon on the other. Then, there was a sudden knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw a smiling Blaine looking at him. He couldn't help but smile too. _Damn_ that smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt couldn't help but ask

"Uh- it's just that we barely got to talk yesterday, and we didn't even finish our conversation and stuff. I-Is it okay if I come in?" Blaine slightly rambled

"Oh. Yeah. Sure, come on in." Kurt replied awkwardly

So the lead warbler went in. He put his coat on the coat rack and he seemed to notice the big gallon of ice cream and the movie playing on the TV.

"watching '17 Again'?" the older boy asked, grinning.

"Uh, yeah. It's um... my favorite movie."

"I know right! Me too! ZAC EFRON IS THE BOMB!" Blaine exclaimed

"Well then. Blaine Warbler McDapper Anderson, will you watch this movie with me?" Kurt asked with slight shyness in his voice, trying not to look much into his own question.

"Awesome. Don't mind if I do."

…

They laughed and cried together. Patting each other on the backs when Zac read the empty letter and replaced it with his own heart-to-heart words. It's been so long since they've done this. Kurt missed it oh so much. Damn it, Gale.

Kurt stood up and started to clean their mess. Blaine stood up as well and tried to get the cups from Kurt's hand. Their fingers touched.

"Do you need some help?" Blaine asked

"No-no. I can handle it." Kurt insisted "You're my guest. Feel at home."

Blaine moved his hand away. Kurt suddenly missed the warmth of Blaine's fingers.

…

After washing the dishes, Kurt went in the living room and saw that Blaine was gone.

"Probably left already." He thought

He turned the TV off and started walking to his room. A few feet from said room, he heard some faint music. He moved closer and realized that someone was playing something on his I-pod. Kurt went in and saw a lying Blaine on his bed, lip singing Maroon 5's "Won't Go Home Without You". The younger boy couldn't help but blush at the song choice even though he knows that it's not supposed to mean anything.

"Enjoying yourself?" The countertenor smiled. Blaine was a little startled.

"uh-what? O-oh yeah. I am. I hope you don't mind?" He replied, returning the smile.

"Not at all."

Kurt sat beside Blaine on his bed and tried not to think much of it but it didn't help when Blaine sat up and leaned his head on his shoulder. Kurt literally froze. Damn it. Just damn it. Kurt tried to move away but Blaine sensed it and grabbed his arm gently.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, concern filling his voice

"Nothing. I just- " Kurt was cut-off

"You keep saying nothing. I know you. I know when there's something wrong. You can tell me anything."

"I just-I-I can't tell you" The younger boy replied, helpless

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with you and you're in love with someone else." Kurt thought. He finally decided to tell Blaine. To tell him how much he loves him. As the 4-letter word was about to slip out of his tongue, His phone rang. It was Gale. Just fucking perfect.

"H-hello?" Kurt said, accidentally hitting loud speaker

"Oh. Um- hey Kurt! It's me Gale! Obviously… um… do you maybe-uh wanna go out for coffee?"

"I—" Kurt was cut-off again by Blaine

"Sure. We would love to" Blaine said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice but failing.

"w-was that Blaine?" Gale asked with a hint of…Jealousy?

"Yeah it is. Hi Gale!" Blaine practically squealed on the phone. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Gale replied, disappointment filling his voice. But he quickly covered it. "Cool. I'll text you the details Kurt?" His voice in an interesting tone

"Uh sure. See you then. Bye Gale!" Kurt said

" Bye! Love you!" Gale replied immediately

"WHAT?"

"nothing. Bye!"

And the phone was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys! Belated Merry Christmas! I know we updated soooo late and the chapter's shorter than usual but yeah please enjoy! **

"Bye! Love you!" Gale replied immediately

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. Bye!"

And the phone was silent.

"WAIT. Did he just s-"Kurt tried to say but was stopped by a jolly Blaine Anderson who was prancing around like a complete idiot. Now Blaine was beside him, looking much less of an idiot but still smiling goofily saying:

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you soooooooooo much Kurt! You're the bestest most awesomest friend ever!"

_Friend_. Kurt had to remind himself. He sighed sadly. "Sure thing."

Days later, found the two boys getting in Blaine's car to go meet Gale at the Lima Bean since Finn borrowed Kurt's car to go somewhere they didn't really want to know. Kurt noticed Blaine's big bright eyes and giddy smile breaking out of the tan boy's face. He felt his stomach churn.

_Why did it have to hurt so much? _He asked himself.

Kurt decided to just look out of the car's window and let his thoughts drift to the times when it was only him and Blaine. It's not that he didn't like Gale but ever since the blonde boy came into their lives, he sort of felt… out of place. Like, he didn't belong to be with them, to talk with them or hangout with them. Usually, Dalton students referred to the two of them as: "Kurt and Blaine". But when Blaine and Gale got closer and talked about stuff he couldn't relate to, they were now referred as: "Blaine and Gale and that new transfer kid. What's his name again?"

He willed himself to not cry about such a childish thing. Thankfully though, they reached the Lima Bean without a tear escaping from his eye.

Kurt and Blaine walked to the coffee shop in comfortable silence. Once Blaine had opened the door, they were greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. About 5 feet away, they saw Gale sitting on a couch with 3 coffee cups on the table.

"Kurt! Blaine! Over here!" Gale shouted happily, his whole face lighting up at the sight of the two.

"Hey Gale!" Blaine greeted enthusiastically whilst Kurt just smiled.

They both walked towards the blonde warbler. Well, Kurt did. Blaine practically ran and tackled Gale into a hug.

"Whoa there, Blaine. What has got you so excited?" Gale asked

_Seeing you _Blaine thought.

"Nothing." The dark-haired boy replied breathlessly

"O...Kay then. Hey Kurt! How's it going?" Gale beamed at the brunette

"Hi Gale. Fine. You?" Kurt replied calmly, letting out a small smile.

"I'm fine. So-"The older warbler was cut-off by none other than a giddy Blaine.

"AWW! Gale! You already bought our coffees!"

"Uh…Yeah. I just thought…You know… Yeah." Gale smiled sheepishly

"Thanks Gale! That's very thoughtful of you." Kurt patted Gale's shoulder "You even got my coffee order right! Awesome!"

Gale just blushed

"Um… Gale? What did you buy me?" Blaine asked curiously, after tasting a cup of what seems like an Espresso

"I… didn't know what you buy sooo I just bought you my coffee order. Is that okay?" Gale answered eyeing Blaine's reaction to the drink.

_Ohmygosh! This is Gale's coffee order! I'm drinking Gale's coffee! Espresso's totally my new coffee order! _"Yeah. Definitely! It's my favorite!" Blaine exclaimed

Kurt did a double-take at Blaine. _I thought his favorite was Medium drip?_

After they sat down and got settled, Gale and Blaine started talking excitedly about football. Kurt can't relate so he just looked down on his coffee and started fiddling with his fingers. (A bad habit ever since his mom died) He looked up and saw Blaine listening (or maybe staring) at Gale intently with his elbow resting on the table and his hand supporting his cheek.

Kurt sighed and looked back down.

He knew for a fact that Blaine is in love with Gale. If his actions didn't show it, he doesn't know what does. But it's still hard to witness it live and in front of you. It's really hard when a guy you're in love with is completely in love with another guy who is better than you; better at looks, better at sports, better in talent, better in everything. No wonder Blaine fell in love with this guy. And no wonder he didn't fall in love with Kurt. Kurt's nothing compared to Gale. _Screw me_.

He decided to leave before he does something stupid like cry.

"I have to go. No one is in the house for a very long time" Kurt said, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Blaine look startled at first, just remembering that he didn't go to the coffee shop alone while Gale's face fell.

"What? But you just got here!" Gale protested

"I just really need to go. See you guys tomorrow?" Kurt suggested

"But I'm your only ride here." Blaine said as he mentally decided if he should make sure Kurt gets home safely or spend some alone time with Gale.

Kurt clearly saw this in his face as he said: "It's okay. I needed some exercise anyway."

"But it's snowing! " Blaine tried to say but Kurt already left the coffee shop

The dark-haired boy started to worry about his best friend but soon forgot about it as he realized that he has alone time with his crush. Blaine mentally thanked Kurt.

Kurt walked down the sidewalk under the moderately falling snow as he finally let his tears drop slowly down his cheeks. He quietly sang under his breath.

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me…_

_You belong with me  
><em>

**Author's note: Sorry once again for the long, crappy wait! please forgive us! it's christmas after all!:D Please review and suggest song ideas for the upcoming sectionals which are a little farther down the story but better early than late right! Please read our other stories too! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is! I hope that it was worth the wait! I am truly sorry for putting it up so late. (haha that rhymes:) ) It's a bit longer than the others so I think it kinda makes up for it. So without further ado, Stuck in the Middle Chapter 4! ENJOY!:D**

* * *

><p>As he got home, he brushed the fresh snow off of his coat and slowly made his way downstairs, not even caring to say goodnight to his father. Burt's gaze followed worriedly at his son's form going up the stairs. He sighed heavily.<p>

_Why can't the world make his son happy for once?_

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Kurt woke up with a pounding headache from all the crying he's been doing. It seems like it's all he's been doing in the past few days. He checked his phone and saw that there were 16 text messages from Blaine, which were probably wondering if he got home safely. On normal occasions, Kurt would've squealed like a little school girl and reply immediately. But this wasn't a normal occasion. So instead, he deleted all the messages without reading them and he shoved his head on his pillow as he groaned in annoyance.<p>

Eventually, he got up and showered, trying his best to wash all of the happenings away from his mind and body. He put on his uniform and smoothed out the wrinkles. Kurt felt so depressed that he didn't even bother fixing his hair. After gathering his schoolbag and phone, he slowly climbed up the stairs and out of his basement bedroom. He decided to skip breakfast so that he could leave early and maybe do some catch-up work in the common room before it gets filled with students.

He turned his phone on, only to find 5 more messages from Blaine and. The countertenor let out a tired sigh. Kurt opened all the messages with hopes of getting rid of the heavy weight on his chest.

From: Blaine

To: Kurt

Kurt? Where are you? Please answer me.

From: Blaine

To: Kurt

Did you make it home? Are you safe?

From: Blaine

To: Kurt

Ohmygod. Please reply, Kurt. I'm freaking out.

From: Blaine

To: Kurt

Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? If you are, that's fine just let me know if you got home so I know you didn't get beat up or anything.

From: Blaine

To: Kurt

Please please please answer me. I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I just need to know you're safe, Kurt.

Kurt shook his head while reading all the texts from Blaine.

"If he was so worried, then he would've followed after me and gave me a ride. But no, he wanted to stay with Gale and drink espressos, talking about Milky Way galaxy and all that" he muttered in a bitter tone.

He got out of the house and slammed the front door. The brunette got in his Navigator and started breathing in and out. He had to calm down if he wanted to get to Dalton safely. He started the car and soon he was driving on the highway to his prestigious school.

* * *

><p>Kurt avoided the two like the plague the whole day. He kept his head down whenever he shared a class with one of them, he went to the library when it was time for lunch and he passed through the rarely used hallways in a mission to not bump into one of them.<p>

Soon enough, it was time for the last classes of the day, which meant Warblers for Kurt. He had the sudden urge to face palm. He hadn't thought of that. It was going to be impossible to avoid them during that class. He would probably be bombarded with questions asking, "Where were you?" or "are you avoiding us?". Kurt honestly didn't know what to answer to those.

Turns out, he didn't have to worry about it because he saw Blaine and Gale passing in front of him, giggling and running and wait. Are they holding hands? Kurt's heart fell. He soon felt hot tears springing from his eyes.

He should've known better. Of course he wasn't missed between the two. They had each other to worry about. They probably didn't even notice that he was avoiding them. They probably also didn't notice that the usual spark in his eyes were gone. They probably didn't notice the bags under his eyes. They probably didn't even know that they just passed by him like he was invisible.

They might not notice it but Kurt definitely does. He's been doing most things alone in the past few days like studying, getting coffee and yes, talking too. He's feeling so lonely already. Gale and Blaine were his only real close friends and now that he was feeling like a third wheel to them, he felt like he was just another head in the sea of navy blue and red.

Right now, what Kurt really needed was to clear his head. But the late bell will be ringing soon and as much as he didn't want to see Gale and Blaine being so close , he's not going to skip classes. With that in mind, he wiped the tears away as best as he could and ran to the choir room. He stopped in front of the large oak doors and took a deep breath.

_I can do this_

* * *

><p>Warblers' practice was spent with Wes banging his gavel every other minute , Nick suggesting Uptown Girl again and again, David hitting his forehead on the table repeatedly, Thad dozing off, Jeff looking at Nick with hearts in his eyes, Blaine and Gale making small talk and Kurt zoning out while stealing glances at Blaine who looked beautiful under the sunlight that was coming from the big window in the choir room.<p>

The bell finally rang and Kurt was the first to go out. He had to get home and have a lady chat with Mercedes about all the drama that's been happening in his life lately. He finally reached the parking lot and as he was walking towards his Navigator, he heard two voices calling him.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" Gale said almost breathlessly

"Yeah! Wait for us!" Blaine added, sounding as breathless

So Kurt stopped and waited for them.

"Hey, let's hangout!" the dark haired boy suggested, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"No. I-I c-c-can't 'cause I-" Kurt stuttered while Blaine and Gale rolled their eyes at the same time as if practiced. They started to grab both of Kurt's thin but built arms and literally dragged him across the parking lot to where Gale's BMW was waiting.

"Whether you like it or not, you're coming with us." Gale stated with a small laugh.

Kurt, who seems startled about the matter, couldn't do anything so he instead let himself be dragged by the two stronger boys.

After about 20 minutes, they pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot. When they got inside said coffee shop, the aroma of freshly roasted coffee beans instantly surrounded them. They all inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh. The three warblers soon got settled, and started drinking their coffee.

Once again, Gale and Blaine were talking about…something. Kurt didn't bother to listen because he knows that they're probably talking about football again. What he didn't know was that this time, they were talking about prom.

"So who are you going with, Kurt?" Gale asked

"What?" Kurt replied, clearly surprised that he was actually part of the conversation

"Who are you going to prom with?" Blaine repeated

"Oh." Kurt contemplated the question for a while. He wanted to ask Blaine but clearly the dark haired boy wanted to ask Gale. Maybe he shouldn't go. It would be so pathetic of him to go without a date. Or in other words, **stag**.

"I –" the countertenor tried to say but Blaine cut him off

"Is that Rachel and Mercedes?" he asked. And sure enough, Rachel and Mercedes came walking towards their table when Kurt turned around to look.

"Hey Kurt! The New Directions are having a party in my house and since you're the best singer after me and Mercedes here, you're invited!" Rachel exclaimed

Kurt just nodded albeit reluctantly. He then sent the universal signal for _help-me-I'm-dying-here _look to Mercedes, hoping she would get him out of this. Unfortunately, Mercedes has never encountered said look and had mistaken it with a _hello-are-you-blind?-are-these-two-beautiful-guys-beside me-invisible? _look.

"Oh how rude of me, would you guys like to come to?" Mercedes said, giving a sly wink to Kurt. Kurt face-palmed.

"Yeah! That would be awes-" Blaine was cut short by Gale

"So uh is there gonna be alcohol?" Gale asked, with thoughts running through his head like getting Kurt drunk and-yeah. Those kinds of thoughts. A mischievous smile grew on the blonde boy's face. Blaine, noticing that evil grin Gale was wearing, shrieked a little.

"Yeah. Wouldn't be a party without it." Rachel answered confidently

_Oh where was the innocent Rachel Berry that I have known and sort of loved?_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Ok then. The three warblers are officially in." Blaine said, already bouncing on his seat, clearly excited.

"Terrific! My house at 9:00 pm. See you guys there!"

And with that, the two girls got their orders and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! I really hope that it was worth the wait! Please review anything that you want to see in the party and I'll try my best to put it in. And i was just wondering, are you guys team Blaine or team Gale?/:)**

**And to all those who reviewed for chapter 2:**

**Violethillbeautiful: Kurt is the one who said what:) thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Mary Peguero: Yeah. Me too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Sorry for not acknowledging you in chapter 3:( i was kind of in a hurry.**

**To those who reviewed for chapter 3:**

**Mary Peguero****: ****Thanks for reviewing once again! And I hope that was in a good way?/:)**

**Rin: Yes it is:) thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Violethillbeautiful: IKR! Sorry. I know I'm being biased to my own characters but I'm totally team Blaine (don't tell anyone! shh!) Thanks for reviewing again!:)**

**To all those who favorite-d and alert-ed our story, thank you so much:') you made me so happppppppy:D**

**And by the way, I'm looking for a beta and idk how it works but can someone please explain and volunteer to be a beta for me? thank you in advance:) **


End file.
